wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Brainstorm
Brainstorm is exactly what he sounds like. A mass wall of ideas comes crashing down in his mind throughout the day at random, whether he be on a battle field, a hidey hole, or in his home. (Please ask before you use Brainstorm, and explain in detail what the reason you'd use him for. ^^) (Due to Brainstorms nature of testing, he's caused mental harm to a dragon named Iceage. Viewer discursion is advised.) As a basic overview to Brainstorm's character, he's a cowardly, overworking, brilliant Trickwing/Seawing whose tests and creations cannot be gone unnoticed, whether they be morally agreeable or not. Anatomy Brainstorm has shiny cyan blue, shimmering scales much like that of a Seawing. His snout is shaped more like that of a Trickwing, thicker and less spinosaurus/crocodile like. He wears a bright yellow mask with 2 breathing holes on both sides to hide a highly injured and tender snout. Flakes of scale are uplifted and torn, revealing the pink, soft shiny flesh underneath. The wounds can be irritated very fast, so he must clean the mask and his face daily. His irises are bright yellow as well, pupils being black, as well as his sclera. His main 2 horns are turned downwards lightly in an arch much like that of a Trickwing, the horns on his cheeks being smaller and turned towards his neck a bit. This causes difficulty with turning his head, and he relies on quick eye movements. Brainstorm's does have gills, but they're defective and he cannot breathe underwater unless the scales were peeled back, which would be excruciatingly painful. Essentially, his gills are 'taped' shut due to scales growing over them. He can only breathe via his lungs, and to breathe underwater only briefly he'd need to claw open his own neck. Even if the scales weren't there, they would be dysfunctional and would provide little air income anyways. His limbs are lanky and thin, ended with small hook like talons. He has no glowing markings anywhere on his body. His wings's 'arms' fade so that they're tannish yellow coloured, the membranous area the same colour. His underbelly is a pale, soft tan colour. His scales are not as thick as he'd like them to be, dangerously thin yet flexible. He does have fins on his forearms, they start at his elbows and are the same tan colour as his wings. He does have the ability to stand bipedal for small periods at a time, this is very useful for when he's working on products. Personality He's arrogant, irresponsible and egotistical. He knows he's smart and will tell everyone he is, as well as showing off his latest inventions. He has a massive inferiority-superiority complex towards Perceptor, and is envious of his intelligence/skill. They both rival each other and it has left the hybrid flustered. Brainstorm is a never-ending font of ideas. In his zeal to see these ideas realized, Brainstorm sometimes forgets about things like "basic safety" and "proper experimental procedure". He will happily hand out new and untested inventions to less-than-responsible comrades for field-testing. His inventions range from desirable, to unthinkable, to plain murderous. His eagerness to hand out weapons and the fact that those very weapons have harmed quite a number of people seems to not bother him in the slightest. In his view, everyone is essentially out for them selves. He's been known to flee from battle, eyes wide as his wings carry him forward. Speaking of which, he doesn't fly very often. He's generally rather clumsy, or at least not the most perfected flier. As you can tell, he's a bit of a coward. To be truthful and blunt, unenthusiastic or quiet people bore him. 'What's the point if they won't try and talk back?' is his general attitude towards dragons who are rather shy, but probably won't say it outright. Probably. He's also a bit of a hoarder. Okay a lot. His lair is filled to the brim of random objects such as porcupine quills, serpent's teeth, Rainwing frills, metal tubeing, so on and so forth. Blueprints are often scattered across the floor, walls and nailed or taped to the ceiling. Abilities/Weaknesses Strengths *Extreme intelligence, with almost instantaneous and rapid thought movements. Excellent for quick thinking scenarios, provided he's in danger. * Can see in the dark quite well, nearly just as good as seeing during the day. *Good sprinter. *Carries weapons with him often, depending on what he carries he can be a simple nuisance or imperious threat. *Can breathe out venom, rarely however. More info explained below. *'Able to use magic. No elemental spells such as summoning fire or causing floods, just simple spells. Majority, if not all the spells he casts are harmless to others.' *Able to produce illusions for small periods of time. Mainly by magic, as his venom is very unreliable. *By magic he can turn himself invisible briefly. *Literate, can read but writes rather poorly. *Quite ambitious, doesn't give up easily. Weaknesses *Poor flight capabilities, rather slow/clumsy. *Little to no powerful physical qualities, bite and claw are all he really has. *Illusions may give him terrible headaches afterwards. *Can't breathe much venom, prone to almost constant venom stiffness. *At times he can even be affected by his own venom, given nausea and muscle stiffness. *Can't breathe underwater, breathe any elements such as frost or fire, and has little webbing on his talons. *Face injuries may get infected easy, dirt gets caught underneath the flakes of scale. Injuries will never properly heal. *A bit vain, and arrogant. He knows he's smart, and is willing to flaunt it onto other people. Yea, it tends to get him into trouble. *Take away his weapons and he'll probably be near defenseless. *Turning invisible strains him quickly, and can lead him to collapsing due to exhaustion, defenseless. Can be touched, heard or even smelled while invisible, he stays away from sand or mud due to the footprints he will leave. History WIP Creations The Hydranoid Basically a large tube with 2 small ones attached on the top and bottom of the inside, the two smaller jars are filled with gas. In front of these two tubes concealed in the largest tube are 3 massive claw-like devices, hidden form view unless you were to stick your eye into the hollowed tube. To fire the clawed 'heads', a fuse may be lit. The ropey length is usually 9-15 meters, as the sound it makes as the gaschambers blow out is quite loud. Unless one has the ability to light a fire, it's essentially useless unless banged up against something hard enough to explode. *Danger to opponent; Very threatening. Claws dig past scale and flesh, often breaking bone. Claws are usually stuck inside the enemies' body, but can be reeled back in. *Danger to ones self; Threatening if not used properly. *Aim; One must aim carefully to be effective. Standing still targets or close targets are suggested. *Effectiveness; Depends on who uses it. Generally not used anyways, due to the lack of 'spray and pray'. Claws must be replaced usually, as they're mangled and broken inside the enemies body. Ticker Pouches of black powder tied up in small sacks. Very gently the sack is covered in a film of thin paint, extra decorations are added so that they look like fruit as much as possible. And yes, they're named Ticker. *Danger to opponent; Very threatening if never seen before. If one is careful however, they'll spot the differences and be sure to dispose of the powder filled sacks immediately. Black powder, also known as gun powder is /incredibly/ explosive, and very effective if the opponent is in a camp/base with others, and if they're from a tribe that can breathe fire. *Danger to ones self; Very high. Simply throwing it can cause it to explode and decimate a small area, effectively maiming one. *Aim; Get someone to eat it, it'll kill them 'ded'. *Effectiveness; Like said before, if the area you're sending it to doesn't know about it then it can be very effective. Mask A yellow mask fitted to protect his injured muzzle. *Tough and not very flexible. Difficult to break. *It's made out of other dragon's scales. Relations (Individual list) Swindle Brainstorm treats him with reasonable amounts of decency, however views himself far smarter than Swindle, and isn't afraid to remind him. Due to their distance of living quarters Brainstorm and Swindle will rarely meet up, and when they do it's usually just gossip and trades of information while trading for actual items. Sarcastic and snide comments are constant. Known to meet up at the Diamond Spray Delta to do such exchanges. Iceage He merely scowls at you for asking such a thing, bahh. He'd never talk to a stranger about her, maybe he should just pretend he doesn't know what you're talking about... Brainstorm had taken this Icewing for experiments. Not torturous, but none the less still disturbing. He feels a little bit badly for this poor creature, but he can hardly consider it a dragon anymore due to it's (lack of) mentality. His reasoning for changing this once fully capable of feeling emotions and thoughts into a dangerous, erratic beast? Science. He feels because it lost it's ability to think or feel it isn't a fair life, and after decimating the Icewing's brain to that of a feral animal he let it go, free to roam. Recently guilt has been starting to claw at his heart slowly but steadily, he's being sure to not let it break him however. Black Shadow and Black Crystal Unknowingly, Brainstorm has decideingly occupied himself as a practical neighbor to these two, quite unfortunate to him. He has no idea who they are, but they're close to him. He's heard rumours of the forest they live in, and would it not be for the set up he's made for himself he might have end up leaving. All of his precious work is in his lair as well, he can't leave it all just because of rumours! However; he has noticed the occasional, very rare glow of white or red orb-like objects watching him from a distance. Perceptor Brainstorm is very envious of this certain Skywing, and it tends to show. Brainstorm will take every opportunity he gets to show off his inventions and intelligence, no matter who he's beaming to, just to spite the Skywing. Typically Brainstorm can be found bragging or bickering with Perceptor, as they have different views of how testing and moral standards work. While Perceptor has careful planning and is the first to ask the wild inventor "Why...?", Brainstorm will essentially forget safety procedures and is the one to ask "Why NOT do it?", and then just ignore the reasons why he shouldn't. They're polar opposites, and it's clear to see Perceptor's genius makes him envious, while his careful procedures bore him. Tribe/group specifics (Relations2) Brainstorm doesn't have intensive opinions or thoughts on most of the collective tribes as a whole, generally he doesn't speak with many people enough anyways to get a jest of them besides the stereotypes he hears about them. (Such as Nightwings being cruel and quiet, Skywings grumpy and mean, Mudwings crude and loud, ect.) The exception would probably be Deathwings and Scienceborns. For Deathwings, their venomous talons and fierce reputation keep the amoral dragon at bay. For scienceborns? They fascinate him to no end. Their genetics could be mutant, changed in strange ways or blown out of proportion. There are so many opportunities to sought out information within one's own body, and the fact that people have dared to 'play god' is wondrous. While his specialty isn't in genetic coding or changing, it none the less is a mind-capturing thing to him. Lair/home Within the Skywing kingdom, next to the Diamond Spray river. Damp soil with scattered orange, green and brown leaves scattered across the area is what makes up the main ground land. The trees are dense with many shades of brown and whiteish bark with twisted, ancient branches hold up the many practically glowing leaves towards the blue skies. In simple words, it's a rather beautiful and almost untouched place, were it not for the massive treehouse held up by the even bigger trees. Concealed away from the high-living Skywings and too close to the Skywing borders for Swiftwings to venture in generally, Brainstorm is content and sure enough that rarely would someone visit his neck of the woods. Of course just to be safe, he's set potential traps for trouble makers. Roleplays he's been in WIP, none so far. Fanfictions he's been in Whoopsidoodles Images Brainstorm_maskless.png Brainstorms living area.png|Brainstorm's living area Front-on BrainstormPNG.png|Terrified Brainstorm portrait Perc'n'BrainMTMTE.png|To the right is who Brainstorm was based off of Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters